The invention relates to a bookrack, particularly to an adjustable bookrack, having an integrated structure and in which the space between the two end walls is adjustable.
Conventionally, there are two known types of bookracks available for study and office use. One is an adjustable type. This kind of bookrack has two portions, each including respectively a base and an end wall secured to the base, so that the space between the end walls can be adjusted to hold all the books tightly. However, this type is unsightly. The other is a stationary type, consisting of a base and two end walls secured to the ends of the base so that the space between the two end walls can't be adjusted. Althrough this is more attractive than the adjustable type, this kind of bookrack also has the drawback that when there are too few books to pack between the two end walls of the bookrack, the books can't be held up well by the two end walls.